


The Case Of the Missing Blade.

by Sharo, YasminTheSpiritSinger



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, MCC/MineCraft Championships, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Corpses, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Detective Renson, Detectives, Disappearances, F in the chat Boys, Friends look out for each other, Gen, Hotel mystery, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, MCC - Freeform, MineCraft Championship 8, Murder, Murder Mystery, Non-Permanent Character Death, Racism, Secrets, Suspicious Stew, Swearing, Swords, even if that means reviving old personas, suprisingly wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasminTheSpiritSinger/pseuds/YasminTheSpiritSinger
Summary: The first chapter is just me, YasminTheSpiritSinger, begging for advice from writers about tagging and about how to characterize certain people. The second chapter is where things get started.It was the end of the 8th Minecraft Championships. The Pink Parrots barely did it, but they won. Technoblade was hoping to finally relax when he came to the famed Midnight Hotel. But, then why wasn't he seen ever since? It is up to Detective Renson of the Yellow Yaks to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC - Relationship, False Symmetry and Cubfan, Grian and Rendog, Phil and Cubfan, Phil and False, Ren and Cubfan, Ren and False Symmetry, Ren and Phil, Ren and Python, Ren and Technoblade, Ren and Wilbur, Rendog and Docm77, Wilbur and Cubfan, Wilbur and False
Comments: 33
Kudos: 147





	1. We need your help, Fans. Sharo doesn't know much about the Sleepy Bois and neither do I.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, this support is making me smile! Thank you! :)! The story is almost done!
> 
> Update: It is done!

Hello, everyone, I am Yasmin and this will be a quick chapter asking for your advice.

Of course, I do have three other small fics in the works that I promised will be up.

One for VexTimes.  
One for the pal that made "Are you Afraid?"  
And finally, a sequel to "A Boomer Had a Blast."

Sharo and I are also working on our Collaboration.

So, should I just focus on those works?

Yes, yes I should.

Am I going to for now?

Nope. No, I am not.

You see, the likes of the Dream Team, Tommyinnit and Technoblade has kinda given me a few ideas that I would like to explore and I am on for a wild ride. Poor Sharo is being dragged along with me.

I won't spoil much on the plot other then a few things.

It will take place right after the 8th Minecraft Championships.  
It will have one character that is currently not tagged in to be the main man. (Ao3 for some reason won't let me tag him.)

And It will definitely have the Sleepy Bois. (Not Tommyinnit as far as I know. I don't know how to fit the gremlin. XD!)

But, I have a big issue. Sharo has never watched Phil or Wilbur. She only watched Techno because I asked.. Neither have I.

She has much knowledge on Hermitcraft because she has been watching them much longer than I have because she loves them so much. (I do too, they hooked me in!) When I first met her, I was a noob who didn't know sh!t on HC. But, she helped me.

Now, seemingly, the roles have reversed with me helping her. But, one issue is that even though I have heard of Wilbur and Phil and have even seen some clips featuring them, I don't know anything about their vibes.

In short, I am as clueless as my awesome friend and I don't know what to do.

So, I am asking the fans that have watched Phil, Wilbur and Techno to help me out.

How are they like? What is their vibe? How do they react in great times? How do they react in bad times.

I just want to be prepared for Sharo on this story. Any advice on those three, especially Phil and Wilbur is appreciated!

Thank you!

~ YasminTheSpiritSinger.

P.S: I also am having trouble with the tagging system. How do I make custom tags? Also, where did some hermits' tags go???

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno just wanted to relax. The universe said NO.

It was August the 15th. The Championships had just ended with the Pink Parrots winning. Techno couldn't be any prouder of his teammates. In Dodgebolt alone, King Burren clutched a 2v1. Michael was a true team player, acting as a human shield. And Dream managed to hit the winning blow. It was exciting and a massive ego boost. 

But, the pig hybrid felt exhausted beyond relief. So, his pals, Wilbur and Fundy, suggested that the Midnight Hotel, the place that the latter two had stayed at with Grian last MCC, would help him relax. The two of them figured that having the disgruntled winner spend a night there alone would get rid of the stress. 

Yeah, Techno  _ totally _ didn't jump to the idea of chilling out. He was only there to humor them.

While dragging his suitcase to the steps of this renowned hotel, he replayed the day's events in his head. The Championships weren't easily won. The Aqua Axolotls were a force to be reckoned with themselves. Techno honestly didn't want it any other way. Well, he did wish that there wasn't so  _ much  _ pressure on him and his team to win-

After reaching the top of the stairs, he took a moment to compose himself.  _ That is exactly why I am here. To keep my mind off of things  _

Knocking on the door, he hoped that the establishment wasn't closed or worse:  _ booked _ . He had heard amazing things about the quality of food served here, and after competing all day, he was starving. A good meal and a soft bed sounded wonderful.

Not because he believed the rumors. Again, he was merely humoring his friends. After all, he was a player with  _ grace _ and  _ humility. _

"Hello? Is this place open?" Holding his breath, the pvp'er suddenly had a feeling. This feeling weighed heavily on him, it was as if it was warning him. Warning him to turn back. 

The door opened, expelling most of those worries. 

A tall woman with a midnight blue dress stood in front of him. She practically towered over him, wrapping her aura over him, but he chose to ignore that. "Yes, we are! Welcome! Come in! Come in! We will help you get checked in!" 

He smiled at her. "Thank you, I had an exciting day." 

"I know, I know. Championships, right?" She asked curiously. She took his arm holding the suitcase, squeezing the muscle just a bit. “You must be proud to have been invited to compete.”

"That's right. Just got back." He laughed nervously, feeling uncomfortable already. "As for proud, I kinda did feel proud when I started but now I feel very stressed out and weary all the time." 

"Poor dear.” She pinched his cheek, and he was too startled to say anything. “Come right this way! You can rest your weary mind here." She steps aside, gesturing to the interior of the tall business. “We have the most  _ exclusive _ menu here, for everyone’s taste. You can have a wonderful meal, and then relax before you rest.”

Techno relaxed his nerves. "Pog." Then he took a deep breath and stepped in. 

Before the door closed behind him, he saw Wilbur and Fundy passing by and waved at them. 

……………………..

An hour later. 

YasminTheSpiritSinger <Can we get an F in the chat.>

TommyInit <f>

cubfan135 <f>

Renthedog <F>

TommyInit <dunno what for, but totally f>

Michealmcchill <f for everyone else, because won.>

<Michelmcchill left the server>

Dreamwastaken <Well, actually. F for us. We may have targets on our backs next MCC.>

King_Burren <Yeah.>

<Dreamwastaken left the server>

<King_Burren left the server>

WilburSoot <Anyone seen Techno? He’s not answering his pm’s>

cubfan135 <not me. i haven't seen him since Dodgebolt.>

ItsFundy <didn’t he check in already? You saw him an hour ago, dude>

WilburSoot <but he’s not answering his pm’s, and I couldn’t find him there>

TommyInit <Maybe he’s hiding from you?>

FalseSymmetry <nah. if he would be hiding from anyone, it would be you.>

TommyInit <shut it, woman.>

Ph1LzA <Relax, I am contacting him now. He probably fell asleep or something like that.>

FalseSymmetry <them’s fighting words, boy>

Tommyinit <oh, please. As if you could take me.>

cubfan135 <f in the chat for Tommy>

Quig <F>

HBomb <f>

Renthedog <F>

FalseSymmetry <f>

Ph1LzA <he’s not answering me either>

WilburSoot <seriously, this isn’t funny anymore. we were supposed to meet up, and this is not like Techno>

ItsFundy <want some help looking for him Wil?>

Renthedog <dude, leave it to Detective Renson - I’m on the case!!>

FalseSymmetry <Tommy - you and me, pvp arena buddy. Ren - good luck! Hope it’s an easier case than the Jangler>

TommyInit <You’re on Symmetrical!>

WilburSoot <Ren- Techno was checking in at the Midnight Hotel earlier, that was the last place I saw him>

Renthedog <Gotcha.>

\---------

Rendog stood now at the check-in counter at the Midnight Hotel, pulling his sunglasses down to look over them at the young lady behind the counter. “What do you mean he’s not here? He told us this is where he was staying, and one of his friends saw him coming inside a couple of hours ago.”

The clerk barely blinked at him, obviously not affected by his charms. “I have no one checked in under the name you gave me, sir. And if you’re not a guest of the hotel, I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

He pushed his sunglasses back up, and sharpened his smile. “Well then, this Rendiggitydog would like to book an evening at your lovely hotel. And I will check for my friend myself.”

The clicking of her keyboard was the only answer he received for several long seconds. “We have only one room left, due to the sporting event currently being hosted.” She listed an outrageous price for one night.

“Are you kidding me, my dude..ette?” Ren stumbled back from the counter, hand over his heart as he tried to process the amount. “Is that in diamonds?”

He could literally watch her pause as she fought down an eye-roll. “That is in coin, sir. The same coin that the MCC runs on, and every fan and participant was told constitutes the currency on the server.”

“Okay, wow. Um, hold on.” He started patting down his pockets, acting like he was searching for his wallet. “Let me see what I have on me…”

A tall woman in a blue dress stepped out of the back room and up to the corner of the counter. “Ah, you were one of the contestants! Yellow Yaks, am I correct?”

Ren shot her a dazzling smile and gave a little bow. “That’s right! Rendog, at your service, ma’am.”

She gave the clerk’s shoulder a little pat. “Thank you dear, but I can take care of this guest.” Turning back to Rendog, she stepped around the counter and led him towards the lobby elevators.

“Please do enjoy your stay, and I hope you find who you’re looking for.” She waved the room key at the elevator reader, waiting for the door to open before handing it to him.

“This is for me? Why, that’s very generous, thank you!”

She tilted her head as he stepped inside the elevator. “You’ll find your room fit for a king. Take care!” 

And the elevator doors closed.

Ren took a restrained sigh. That was really kind of that owner to help him. He was expecting to need to handle this alone. 

Especially since he first got involved by over hearing rumors instead of  _ actually  _ being hired. 

If they knew that he was doing this, they would probably try to help him, and thus blow his cover. 

Ren could do this alone. 

But  _ how? _

Trying to calm his nerves, Ren paced back and forth down the hallway. 

"In the first few minutes of the case of the Missing Blade. Renson, the handsome detective, was almost sidetracked by that standoffish clerk. However, before he had to pull out that ridiculous price, another worker, probably her boss, came out and just  _ handed _ him the key. That beautiful lady could be useful getting into authorized spots. But… why would she let me in if the desk says they're full? How  _ recently  _ did this room open up?" 

He stopped in his tracks and looked over at the door where that beautiful key obviously went. "He- I must investigate first. I have a hunch, and something isn’t addin' up." 

The dog walked over there and unlocked his door. Then, he walked inside. 

The room was gorgeous. The carpeting was white and felt like cotton. The ceiling twinkled like stars. The bed was larger than his ego and, upon careful inspection, a.e: jumping, it was bouncy and soft. The best part was the view from the large window. Ren could see the arena and beyond from there! 

Astounded by his chambers, he took a long rotating look at this room. 

"Oh my… that looks… that looks like….what?" 

His eyes hit a strange paper-like item. 

"What is that?" He jumped up from his bed and walked over to the corner where the paper is located. Then, he picked it up- 

….and nearly dropped it from shock. 

It was a picture depicting the current Pink Parrots doing poses with their newly won Crowns. All of them looked excited and clearly having a great time. 

Ren gave a satisfied grin. "I knew it! I knew that he was here!" His grin fell into a puzzled look. "But why were they trying to lie about that?" 

He pocketed the picture while pondering that question to himself. 

Why  _ did  _ that clerk lie to him about one of the best players staying there? 

He thought that hotels would brag about getting someone like that to stay. This hotel was probably no different. The fact that they recognized and accommodated for  _ him  _ further applies that. 

His train of thought was swinging wildly. 

_ I know!  _

_ I know for a fact that he was in here now. I even have reason to believe that this is actually… _

_ His room…  _

The gorgeous hotel room was suddenly placed in a terrifying new light. Ren couldn't shake the fear and quesiness boiling from the pit of his stomach. 

He could only remember one time when this emotion, this  _ feeling _ , overwhelmed him. 

At that time, he had met his demise and stared Death in the face. 

He merely shook his head. 

_ Nope. Nope. Nope. Not again. I need to get out of here.  _

With that, Rendiggitydog, or detective Renson quickly shuffled out of the room, slamming the elaborately decorated door behind him. 

_ I believe that it is time to explore this massive hotel.  _

\-------

Sitting at her desk, the clark was frustrated.  _ What the hell was she thinking? I already turned him away. He was about to leave because of the price and then she pulls this crap-  _

The double doors of the elevator slapped open, revealing a certain dog man wearing a hat that was in fashion in the forties, a four piece suit from the fifties, and a stupid pair of MLG glasses. His hair was as disgustingly slick back and as  _ "suave"  _ as his attitude. 

Needless to say, she mentally gagged. 

"Great, it's  _ you. _ " She sighed. 

The dog winked at her, "Nice to see you too, pretty twang."

"What the hell could you possibly want now?" She gave him a death glare. 

"Can you tell me where you keep your records?" He asked politely, acting as if he  _ hadn't  _ flirted with her. 

"N-" Then, she remembers something, they do have a records room, just not what he was probably asking for. "-Yees. Come this way,  _ good _ sir." 

She leaves her desk and leads him into a tiny room, covered wall to wall with CD's. 

Before he could protest, she slammed the door behind her, locking it and dashing back to her desk. 

_ Hmph! That will teach the jackass. He won't find shit.  _

Rendog stared at the walls. “‘Records room’,” he repeated to himself. “Okay, so am I looking at computerized records being kept here, or is this an honest-to-goodness freakin’ music room?” The walls seemed to absorb his words, not caring that he was talking out loud to himself. 

He picked a random disk off of the wall, spotting the jukeboxes in the corners. “Here goes? I guess?”

‘Blocks’ started playing, the bouncy tune filling the little room. 

He listened for just a minute, absently bouncing along.

“Ah well, I guess I should have been more specific when I asked.” He made a little face, scrunching his nose under the dark sunglasses. “Or, maybe ask someone a little more agreeable. I don’t think the pretty lady likes the DiggityDog.”

He removed the music disk, surprised when both the disk and another piece of paper were ejected from the jukebox.

Another photo, from a slightly different angle, of half of the winning team, and the player he was searching for. 

He replaced the disk on the wall, and scratched an ear while turning the photo over and over, looking for more clues. 

“Come on, Ren, my dude. It’s only half a picture.” He ran a finger along the edge, almost neatly torn. “So where’s the other half?”

He nudged his glasses down to see better. There wasn’t a whole lot to look at in the little room; disks on frames, and a jukebox in each corner. And only the one door, which may or may not be locked now.

“So how did it get ripped? Tearing it would have been messy, even done on purpose. And nothing sharp in here…” His eye caught on just a tiny white pixel against the jukebox furthest from him. “Unless it was in his pocket, and caught when he was turning around?”

He stood beside the block, facing the wall. “So how would…” He looked carefully at the disks displayed here, some of the colors familiar and some he didn’t know as well. Down at the bottom was a shinier disk, with a red sheen, just above the floor.

Ren grinned in triumph. “Of course he would.” He plucked the disk from it’s frame, already thinking of the new music. When he straightened up, his pants pocket caught on the corner of the jukebox beside him.

“And that’s probably how that happened.” Ah, he had a minute to think, he may as well listen to the sweet new nether disk while he deduced where his friend may have gone from here. He popped the disk into the jukebox, and grinned at the tuba opening.

And then the wall slid back with the sound of pistons.

"What-" 

Ren jumped out of his skin. Apparently listening to some music could open  _ walls  _ now. 

In curiosity, he looked into the hole on the wall. It was an opening to a lengthy hallway with pretty good lighting. Over yonder was a large door with a massive sign on the front of it.

It was too far away for Ren to read, and he probably needed to check it and the new area out. 

So, taking a deep breath, Ren pocketed both halves of the new photo and then he ran down the hallway, eager to find new clues. 

_ Even though she was not nice at all, I have to admit, she really helped me out there. I probably owe her a thanks.  _

Before he knew it, he was huffing and puffing in front of the door. 

"Ok, let's see what this sign is." Ren announced to himself. 

The sign read, _ "Library. Please be quiet." _

"Why is there a passageway leading to a generally public place, such as a library?" He whispered in inquiry as he opened the door. 

On the other side, the door was hidden as a bookshelf. With muttered accusations of cliches, Ren tapped the door shut and walked away. 

"Doc, if only you made this. The door might actually be stylish and cool looking." He playfully mumbles under his breath. 

Inside, the library was larger than life with walls of bookshelves and computers. The ceiling with higher than his standards, the width was larger than his ego, and the pillars were girthier than- than- 

Doc's barrel chest. 

Yeah, let's leave it at that. 

Anyways, Ren was very  _ very  _ amazed and intimated by the chamber of books. 

Feeling dazed and rather overwhelmed, the detective walked his way around the bookshelves. Maybe he could find  _ something  _ useful amongst these books. 

Ren searched that library for what it felt like  _ hours _ . But, alas, he was coming up empty handed. 

"This place has a million books and not one of them had any-" He felt something brush against his foot as he trudged past the one billionth bookshelf. "-thing?" 

A half-shelved comic stuck out from the bottom shelf, catching at his boot. “Well somebody sure put this back in a hurry.” He slid it back into place, a little smile when he saw the spaceships on the cover. He took a quick look over the other books on that shelf. None of them seemed to match -not topic, author, or even genre.

“Is someone trying to hide books here, or is this just a junk shelf?”

An almost blank book spine caught his attention, what looked like a scrap of paper sticking out of the top. Ren pulled it forward, squinting to read the worn-off lettering.

“Who reads comics along with ‘the Art of War’?” He answered his own question. “Someone pretty well read, I mean, that’s a pretty big jump.” The book opened easily, jumping to a well-worn passage and a couple of folded-up papers. He looked at the top one, a list of some kind. But he was quickly distracted by the sight of another jukebox behind the bookshelf.

“More music disks? Or another clue?” He grinned, and set his sunglasses back against his nose. “Let’s find out!”

He pocketed the papers inside of the book and checked the jukebox for a disk, but nothing appeared to be inside. A quick glance around didn’t reveal any random disks in the area. “Maybe it’s not a clue, then. I guess I was hoping to keep that lucky streak going.” He tapped the side of it absently, listening to the dull sounds of more pistons moving. 

The floor pulled away from under him.

**"AGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Rendog dropped like a ton of TNT- screaming, flashing and about to explode! The detective was plummeting to the ground quickly. His fur and hair flying in the air as he screamed with a high-pitched voice. If Doc heard him now, Ren would never live it down. 

The ground seemed near now. Ren shut his eyes as he prepared for impact. 

"THIS IS ITTTTT! DEATH! HERE I COME!!!" 

_ Splash. _

Ren re-opened his eyes. Now, he was laying in knee-deep water.  _ Somehow _ , he wasn't dead. 

"Death, did you intervene? Again?" Ren asked no one in particular. Then, he rose up from the murky water and began to explore his new surroundings. 

Other than the hole on the ceiling and the water, the place looked like a giant office. There were computers, chairs, and windows with amazing views everywhere, in the front of it all was a large desk with a massive chair behind it. Ren can only assume that he found the boss's office. 

"Sweet!" He exclaimed as he ran for the desk. 

First, he jumped into the massive chair, apparently, it was a spinny chair. 

Ren looked back and forth to assure himself that no else is watching, then proceeded to  _ spin  _ the chair by using the desk for momentum. 

"Heck yeah! Maannn!! I missed thiisssssss!!!" The chair proceeded to be kicked around faster and faster; Ren was a toddler in a man's body sometimes. And like a toddler, his grip strength can be terrible  _ sometimes _ .

"This is amaziiing- No! My hat!" 

Like now. 

Ren slammed his heels against the ground, putting the chair at a screeching halt. Then, the dog detective ran in the...opposite direction that his hat went. Give him a moment, reader, he's dizzy. 

After gaining his bearings, Ren ran in the  _ correct _ direction where his hat was flung. It had landed in front of a cracked open door. 

While putting the fedora back on, Ren decided to put on his big boy pants and moved in to explore that new tiny room. 

This room was windowless, dark, and teeny. Ren mentally shuddered as he felt around for the switch and then turned on the lights. 

Oh  _ notch _ . He made it worse. 

The room had shelves covering the walls, and the ceiling was more cobwebs than ceiling. The shelves themselves were stuffed to the brim with toys, clothes, and various other items that looked to be personal. 

But that was not the chilling part. 

In the center of the room was a large trophy case. It was the only thing clean, really. 

Too bad it held a  _ unmistakable  _ crown. 

This was it. Ren  _ finally  _ found definite and indisputable evidence. 

Technoblade had stayed here.

Both of the ladies had been lying. 

The hotel had  _ something  _ to do with his disappearance. And Ren  _ needs  _ to find out what quickly or else Techno is probably never coming back. 

The crown was shiny and bedazzled as always. It always managed to catch others' attention and outshine even the MCC crowns. 

Ren wouldn’t say he knew his fellow competitor all that well, but he knew that Techno wouldn't go  _ anywhere  _ without that thing on top of his crowning glory. It was the same relationship as Ren had with his glasses. If he went missing and those things had been found without him, the hermits would  _ know _ something is up. 

Without another word, (but with his heart beating like it would jump out of his chest) Ren pulled out his universal communicator, took a photo of the crown, and quickly whispered on the chat to Cubfan, and FalseSymmetry. Two of his teammates, still on the MCC server. His third teammate, Pearlescent Moon, had already gone home. He didn't want to bother her. 

MCCChat 

_ RenDog whispers to Cubfan, FalseSymmetry <Guys. I think Techno is in trouble. I need your help to find him. Here is proof. *Attached picture of Crown* If you want more proof, meet me at the Midnight Hotel.> _

Ren smiled at the chat, waiting for their replies-

_ Thump!  _

Ren jumped at that noise. It sounded like a door opening. In a haste, he put away his communicator without checking for the responses and got out of the tiny trophy area, making sure to turn off the lights and close the door behind him. 

The dog then tip toes to try to find an easy exit.  _ Maybe I can find another jukebox?  _

"Wha!?! RenDog? What are you doing here?" A familiar posh voice asks beside him.

Welp, Ren is not  _ that _ lucky, this time. 

Ren nervously turned around to see the owner that got him the room earlier. "This isn't what it looks like. I was messing with some jukeboxes and the floor suddenly opened under me." 

"Relax. I can understand that. I was just looking for you to tell you that dinner was ready. " She smiles at him warmly. A sharp contrast to her harsh blue dress. 

Ren couldn't help but to feel that her smile was fake. 

"Oh? I am feeling mighty hungry, what did you make for me?" Ren rubs his stomach, anticipating the meal. 

“The hotel chefs have prepared a very  _ special  _ meal for tonight, to celebrate the Championships.” She grasps his hands gently. "Just follow me. It's clear that you're lost, and we wouldn’t want you to miss this meal. "It's Steak and Potatoes!" 

Ren nods confidently, ignoring the jab. "Lead the way!" 

It turned out that they were back on the main floor. The beautiful office let out into a wide hallway with a couple more closed doors, and the hallway led back to the front lobby. Ren tipped his hat at the clerk, who to her credit didn’t seem terribly surprised to see him out of the “Records Room”. 

A glance outside gave him a good view of people gathering, a couple of well-known faces among the growing group. Time for a distraction, then.

“The library was lovely, you have a very nice hotel here.” Ren turned away from the door, holding out his arm for the lady manager. “Is there a formal dining room as well, or do I have to collect dinner and take it up to my room?”

She chuckles, clearly blushing. "Oh. Don't worry. We do have a dining area. I will take you straight to it."

“That sounds amazing! You must have the best chefs on the server working for an event like this. All of the visitors from other servers, I’m sure the food must be wonderful for your hotel to be full.” He laid the charm on thick, letting her lead them away from the lobby.

"Tha- I mean, of course we do! Our meals are the best part of the hotel. We had even the likes of Grian and Wilbur Soot dining here! They loved the cooking and I'm sure you will too!" She brags while opening the dining room doors for him. 

“Wow!” He swooned a little, fanning himself. “Wilbur  _ and _ Grian? They’re like, both famous!” He looked around the large hall, spotting the mostly-hidden staff doors on the other side. “You must see a lot of fabulous people come through here then!”

"We do! We do! Maybe, we can get the top players to stay here one day." She looked dreamy as she stared at the heavens. "It is a shame that none of the winning team considered us. Maybe you can give recommendations to the next players that get the crown?" 

Ren nodded emphatically. “It is a very lovely hotel. And the smells from the kitchen are amazing as well!” He tilted his head down a little, batting his lashes over the sunglasses. “Would it be too much to ask if I could look around, maybe talk to one of the chefs?”

"No no no! Of course not! Chat away! I will be heading back to the lobby now. The chefs will be serving dinner soon." She reassured him as she skips away, a faint pink blush was on her face.

Ren grinned as she left. “Ladies, get in  _ line _ .” His self-satisfied smirk fell a little when he spotted a now-familiar piece of paper stuck under the staff door.

“Just how many rooms did this man visit before disappearing?” he asked himself quietly.

He gave a little wave to a couple sitting at a table, trying his best to stroll unsuspiciously to the kitchen doors. A little push and a duck, and the photo was plucked and deposited in his pocket as he entered the bustling kitchen.

Wait-staff were stacking plates and bringing trays of silverware to the doors, while flames and something grilled danced along the flattops in the center of the controlled chaos. Chefs in classic white hats tossed orders and ingredients with equal fervor. Ren just about flattened himself against the wall, feeling like he was going to be run over by either a rushing person, or maybe just the noise level.

Ignored for the moment and out of the way, he drew the paper out of his pocket.

A familiar four grins looked back at him. So aside from the number of these photos dropped everywhere, what was so important about it that it made a good clue to leave behind? All four were grinning and flushed from the last Dodgebolt event.

A ruckus in the dining room startled him as one of the doors swung open, a waiter in a suit rushing out with fancy napkins clutched to his chest. Blue eyes beneath a set of goggles met his before the door closed. Moments later the doors were pushed open again, and Ren was happy to see both his servermates and several other friends joining him in blocking the kitchen entrance.

“Falsie! You guys made it!”

Cubfan grinned back at him. “Saw you practically running outta’ the lobby before we got here. What’s this about a mystery?”

Ph1LzA shouldered their way next to Cub and False. “What’s this about Techno being in danger? What do you know? Please tell us!" 

“What are you all doing in here?” A cranky voice belonging to a fancy-dressed maitre’d interrupted them. “And  _ why _ are you blocking the  _ door _ ?”

Instead of backing out, the group of players crowded into the kitchen and spread out. The stuffy maitre’d didn’t seem to know what to do about them, but seemed progressively more nervous as False and Wilbur moved towards a set of iron doors away from the worst of the bustle.

Ren tilted his head again, adding up reactions in the room. He gave a big smile and rested a hand on the maitre’d’s arm. “Hey my main man, we’re just having a quick look around. We’ve heard so much about the amazing food that’s served here, so I brought a couple of famous people to check it out!”

“Ren, can you stop flirting for five minutes and- “

He looked back at False when she didn’t finish her comeback. Her face was ghast-white beneath her gold hair, it wasn’t a good look for her. But it got everyone else’s attention.

They were gathering around the prep station in the corner, beside the highly suspicious iron doors. Cub nearly ran into False’s back trying to check what she’d found. His startled gasp made Ren drop the niceties and rush over to them.

" _ She _ said it was Steak and Potatoes for dinner.” Ren swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice light at the horrible sight in front of them. They were all staring at the butcher block, at the dirtied ice beneath it, the bucket of blood beside it, and the remains of a friend atop it. " _ She said it was special- For the Championship! _ " He choked. "How is  _ this- _ " Ren cut himself off by sobbing. 

The red body had been sawed in half with the bottom half being cut into pieces. The top half was mostly untouched with the victim's eyes closed in seemingly peaceful sleep. 

Guts and organs were placed beside the corpse in a high pile, a steaming soup pot waiting beside them. 

All of this was dehumanizing. But what was the most dehumanizing of all was the fact that the poor guy wasn't covered in any way. Everything he was given at birth (Granted, that wasn't butchered) was in clear view from the block. 

Ren couldn't stand any longer, so he collapsed onto the ground, fighting the rising bile from his throat. "I didn’t know he-I failed. I failed  _ him _ . I shoulda been there sooner, guys. I shoulda-" 

False placed a hand on Ren's shoulder, her comforting touch barely masked her rage and horror. "It isn't your fault. You did your best. You didn't even know that  _ he  _ was here." 

"But still, False. Why him? Why?!" 

False went silent trying to think of an answer. 

Ren sniffled. "Why Python? He didn't do anything to deserve this!" 

Wilbur stared sombly at the dead creeper. "Death doesn't  _ know  _ the words fair or kind. They know only life and themselves. Life itself is horrible and unjustified. That is why we must push back against it. This is just one of the catalysts."

Cubfan nodded agreeingly. "Right on. We can still fix this! We can avenge Python and maybe prevent the same thing from happening again. We can shut this place down." 

"I hope so." Ren wiped his tears, ready for a fight. "We need to take a closer look." 

Phil lifted his head up, blinking. "Guys. I may have an idea." 

False cocked her head in confusion. "Go on. What do you think?" 

Phil gave a small smile. "There are many ways to die for us. Most of them allow respawning. Some don't. Python over here is being served as a meal. Think about it. How do you preserve meat? _ Where _ do you preserve meat?" 

The group fell into silence for a moment. 

Then the realisation kicks in. Lightbulb moment.

Cub clenched his fists "You- you think he -Techno- is being stored in a  _ freezer _ ?" 

"Yeah... Where  _ else  _ could they keep him? They probably plan to slowly freeze him to death and preserve his body for eating." Phil calmly explains.

False nearly gags. "Thanks for the mental image."

Wilbur shrugs trying to lighten the mood. "What image? He is literally a walking, talking pig. He would probably taste-" 

False shakes her head in disgust. "Stop. Look, I may be the Queen of Hearts and Body parts, but that is in PvP. Not…" She waves her hand at the mess in the corner. "Whatever the hell horror show this is." 

"While we are arguing and discussing topics. How about we discuss the whereabouts of the freezer, because we have a missing, possibly freezing, pal on our hands!" Cubfan reminded them. 

Phil nodded. "What we need is a map! That should give us the location." 

"No need, the freezer might be in here, kitchens like this usually have a freezer. It would be much faster just to check the obvious answers first." Wilbur argued. 

"No, Phil is right, a map will show us how to get there." False reasoned. 

While the four were argu-discussing on what to do next, Rendog had slipped away to further investigate. "Sorry for slipping away, I kinda just needed everyone as witnesses just in case I disappear myself." He mumbled while feeling around the kitchen walls for- 

"Bingo!" He whispered to himself as he patted on the secret jukebox. 

“Hey! What are you doing over there?” One of the white-hatted chefs raised a large butcher knife towards Rendog. “That’s for staff only!”

Wilbur and False were at Ren’s side a moment later, diamond swords drawn. Two more chefs came to back up their coworker.

“What kind of sicko carves up players for meals?”

The first chef scoffed at them. “What are you talking about? We serve only the best quality hybrids in our kitchen. You’re here trespassing and threatening us. The boss won’t be happy with your lot. Let’s go meet her.”

Another chef came up from the side, the biggest knife they’d seen yet clenched in a double-fisted grip. Cubfan gripped an axe, stepping up to protect Ph1LzA.

Who rolled his eyes and double tapped the jukebox beside Ren. The double iron doors behind them opened, sending out a shock of cold air through the room and making everyone shiver.

“Maybe you should bring your boss  _ here _ , and we can ask them personally about the ethics of your kitchen.”

Ren’s little group stood in a semi-circle before the freezer doors, ready to protect the contents inside. Somewhere the maitre’d was speaking hurriedly into a comm, and False shot off a message one-handed while still keeping her sword up.

False’s eyes were as cold as the freezer behind her. “Server Admin and security are on their way. Where’s your boss?”

"Right here." Came a cold and feminine voice. 

The chefs stepped aside for their boss to walk towards the group. Her blue dress popped as she moved. 

"What is all this about? We have done nothing but make you all feel welcome here." She narrowed her eyes at Rendog. All of the warmth from earlier was gone. "Especially you, Ren. I helped you get a room and yet you continue violating our privacy? Where is your warrant?  _ Detective? _ " 

Ph1LzA sighed. “This isn’t a crime  _ drama _ . Warrants are for cops, and private property. Which a hotel kitchen is not.” He pointed at the back corner of the freezer, and the huddled purple-pink figure curled over himself. “And  _ that _ is cruel and unusual punishment, you sicko.” 

She rolled her eyes. "It is a  _ pig.  _ You know, something that we eat on a daily basis? How is keeping a dead animal in a freezer cruel and unusual?" 

“Oh my god, that is our FRIEND.” Wilbur Soot seemed to finally give in to his rage. A swipe of his sword and he cut off several of the aprons of the chefs in front of him, snatching up the cloths and running into the freezer.

Cubfan stepped up to take his place, still protecting them from the now-startled chefs. Wilbur was trying to wrap the nearly frozen friend in the pieces of cut-off aprons.

She glares at them. "Now you hurt my staff. I am going to call hotel security." She typed a quick message on her communication device. "There. They are on  _ their  _ way. Anyways, that is an animal. If I picked up a pet, my apologies, but I can't bring the dead back to life.  _ It _ isn't even a player. Don't even  _ try  _ to lie that it is. If you do, what proof do you have?" 

False give a hard glare to match the boss's. Her entire body was shaking. "What proof? What  _ proof? First of all-"  _

Ren stepped up with a cocky grin. "I got this."

The dog hybrid coughed to clear out his lungs.

Then, he started talking, fully in his detective persona. 

"If you want your proof, fine. I will tell you  _ everything  _ that happened and who that player is. My lady, that  _ pig  _ is Technoblade. But, I bet you already knew that. But, I am going to prove it anyways. To do that, we need to start this case from the very beginning." 

Ren gave a calculating look. "At about 6:30 P.M., Techno was last seen stepping into this hotel, you can confirm that, right, Wilbur?" 

Wilbur nods, "Yep. He even waved at me and Fundy after stepping inside." The brunette narrowed his eyes. "I can also confirm that  _ this _ is the boss who  _ let him in _ ." 

"Alright! Thank you. Anyways, the boss gave him his room key afterwards and led him to Room 69." Ren states from the top of his head. 

"How do you know the room number?" The boss snarkily asks him. 

"Because, you gave me the  _ same exact room _ ." He answers as he pulls out his room key to show everyone. "You even gave me a little..hint. Even if you didn’t realize it at the time." 

  
  


_ “Please do enjoy your stay, and I hope you find who you’re looking for.” She waved the room key at the elevator reader, waiting for the door to open before handing it to him. _

_ “This is for me? Why, that’s very generous, thank you!” _

_ She tilted her head as he stepped inside the elevator. “You’ll find your room fit for a  _ **_king_ ** _. Take care!”  _

The boss snorts. "Yes, I gave you that key, but how can you prove that it was the same room as one of the  _ best  _ players?" 

Rendog smirked as he pulled out the first photo and showed it off. "Nothing, just a genuine photo of him and the rest of the Pink Parrots." 

"That was probably left by a fan-" 

"Look at the photo closely.  _ He  _ was the one taking it. How would a fan do that?" Ren clenched his teeth.

The boss's eyes went wide. 

Ren smiled again.  _ Gotcha. But I am just getting started.  _

"After spending quite a bit of time inside of his room, Techno probably decided that he wanted to listen to music. So, he went to the clerk who showed him the 'Records Room'." 

Ren pulls out the two halves of the second photo. "I don't know why he wanted to have multiple copies of the same photo, but while trying to listen to the new Pigstep record, he snagged his coat and accidentally tore this one down the middle. I have reason to believe though that before he knew about it, someone led him to the library pretty quickly." 

The boss sighs disappointedly. "How? The library is on the second floor and the records room is on the first floor! How could he have gotten there 'pretty quickly'?" 

Ren took a  _ deep  _ breath. "Two words. Juke. box." With a glare, he elaborates. "In this mansion, there are secret passageways and doors opened by jukeboxes. Inside the records room is one such passageway to the library. After he got into the library, I had a hunch that he found some  _ sensitive  _ information." 

"It’s a public library for guests. What  _ information- _ " She began. 

Ren pulls out another crumpled piece of paper. This one was a list of names. "This is the information. All of the hybrids that went missing on this server have their names on here." Ren growled out his next point. "This also has Technoblade's, Stampycat's, Squidkid's, Fundy's, and  _ my  _ name on there." 

She stepped closer to the huddled group. "Where the hell did you get that?" 

"From  _ Sun Tzu, The Art of War _ . It was stuffed in between those pages." Ren answered with a straight face. 

The detective couldn't help but to notice a few stray giggles coming from his side though.

"Of course it is." One of his fellow rescuers chuckled to themselves. 

Ren chose to ignore that and continue talking. "After he hid his new found information, you -yes you- personally seeked him out and escorted him to dinner, just like what you did to me." Ren shudders, remembering Python. "Whatever he ate, I don't know, but after dinner.. He got into the…..freezer??" 

"See how  _ ridiculous  _ this whole thing is. If that thing was a player, then why would it get inside a freezer willingly? Hm?" She smirked at him. 

A low, dead-tired voice spoke up from behind the competitors. "Sa...na.." From competing with him, Ren could tell exactly who that was. The fact that he was able to stay awake chilled the dog to the bone.

"What?" Cubfan took a double check. "What did he say? Can he rep-" 

"He passed out again. What he was trying to say was ‘Sauna’. Don't know why exactly." Wilbur answers. 

Ren took a quick look behind him in the freezer. It was empty, gray, and there were chairs connected to the walls. Ren also took note of a discarded white towel on one of the chairs.

Ren quickly processed this new information. 

_ Chairs...Sauna...Towel-  _

_ I got it! _

The detective put on his best grin. "You got him to get in the freezer by tricking him into believing that it was a Sauna! You probably even controlled the temperatures and removed everything else from inside!" 

The boss's face scrunched up. "That-that's utterly ridiculous! And it still doesn't prove that  _ it _ is Technoblade and not some random pig that I found." 

Ren grins even harder. "I know _.  _ But the next thing I say does! While I was in your office, I found a whole room filled with stuff. Quess what was in the middle of it?" 

Rendiggitydog pulls out his communicator and displays the picture he took of the crown. "A golden crown. But not just any crown, my lady. No. It is Techno's crown! The genuine article! You  _ must  _ have taken it and gotten rid of his clothes when he was getting ready for the 'Sauna'! With all of this evidence, you lose. You have been running a horrible system for too long. But, that ends today." 

The boss's warm smile came back as she clapped. "You know, I never liked dogs. Too affectionate and  _ loyal _ ." The room started filling with hotel security and a couple of bellhops.. "Oh goody!" She snapped her fingers. "Boys, let them join their friend." 

The army of kitchen workers and security began to pile forward on the overwhelmed group, dragging them into the freezer. 

A chattering voice rose from the back. “W-what-t’s all t-t-thiss n-now? Giving up-p already? I h-had j-just g-gotten st-start-ted. E-eh.” The barely awake pig tries to stand, only to collapse back into the cold again. 

The smaller group exchanged glances, his obvious ranting reminding them what they were here for. Remembering  _ who _ they had come here for.

The nearest security hesitated at sudden grins, wondering why they had stopped retreating.

Ice-blue eyes in the center of the walk-in freezer blazed for a moment, sending a wave of frost over the heads of the beleaguered detective’s group, and into the chests of the oncoming hotel staff.

“If you’re not gonna fight fair, then neither will we!” Cubfan’s voice was briefly high-pitched, as if he’d found a helium balloon in the back of the freezer.

False raised her sword, grinning as her fellow competitors around her raised their weapons as well. “We just came from a battle amongst friends, do you  _ really _ think that we’re afraid of battling your brand of evil?”

Wilbur was right beside her, dual wielding enchanted axes, a wild grin on his face. “You go high, I’ll go for the kneecaps?”

Ren twirled his own sword, side-to-side with Ph1LzA who was tossing his from hand to hand. “Looks like we’ve got one more lightning round to go. Who’s for sending these bullies to the Crypt with me?”

False shot him a fond grin. “Done playing detective and ready for Demise: Round Two?”

It was quite obvious that they were ready for a fight, and also that security was  _ not _ used to anyone actually putting up one. Several were already breaking and running, heedless of the Boss’s irate screams.

“Just lock them up already! Must I do  _ everything _ myself!?”

Security tried to rush forward, but the Competitors were ready for them now, spirits risen by their own banter, and the need to protect their friends. False led the charge easily, dancing between the first several swings and using her height and muscle to shove the npcs back, creating room for the warriors behind her. Swords and axes swung easily, quickly pushing their way back out of the dead-end freezer behind them. Cubfan brought up the rear, his Yellow Yaks uniform glowing a light blue as he supported Technoblade, sharing the Vex magic with him to keep the man on his feet.

Ph1L dodged around a tripping chef and found himself standing in front of the lady in blue.

“How  _ dare _ you.” His sword rose to her throat, ignoring the haughty look on her face. “I-”

“EVERYBODY FREEZE!”

An Admin’s voice boomed out in the room,  _ forcing _ everyone still. Competitor and hotel staff alike. The blue glow faded from Cub and Techno at the back of the group.

“This is  _ not _ appropriate behavior on the MCC Server. Everyone is to store their weapons, or be banned.”

The power in the room faded, locked limbs loosening as everyone took a step back, weapons quickly sheathed or hidden. 

All but one.

Wilbur stepped to the side, a hand on Ph1LzA’s swordarm. “Put it down, man. It’s not worth it. And  _ I  _ am telling you this.”

Ph1Lza sighed. "You're right." He puts away his sword. 

The admin smiled. "Thank you. Now, which one of you put us on a muted call?" 

False smiled. "I did. I had a feeling that someone would try to lie." 

The boss lady started to stutter. "These people invaded my business, violated-violated our privacy, and-and claimed that we had held one of  _ your  _ best players prisoner. How crazy is that-that? Am I right?" 

False chuckled. "See?" 

The admin nodded. "Even when caught red-handed, she doesn't give up, doesn't she?" 

"Didn't- Didn't you hear me? I am innocent! That isn't one of your best players!" The server security surrounded her and slapped handcuffs on her. "Just look inside!" 

The admin took a peep inside the freezer. "So, this is your definition of 'chiling out' Techno?" 

The exhausted Pvp'er nodded along, trying to keep awake. 

"You're under arrest for false imprisonment, kidnapping, murder, and attempt of murder. Take her away  _ boys _ ." The admin sighed disdainfully. 

One of the officers spat on the boss. "You are going away for a long time." 

She screamed. "YOU- I- I WOULD OF GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF IT WERE FOR THAT MEDDLING DOG AND HIS TALKING-" 

She was dragged out of the building. 

Ren sank to the floor. Even though he hadn't been freezing and even though he hadn't fought much, he felt exhausted. Relieved, sure, but exhausted. 

He watched as the rest of the staff was led out. He watched as Wilbur and Cubfan helped carry Techno out. He even watched as Phil, False and the innocent diners gave their statements to the security. 

He couldn't help but to feel that  _ someone  _ hasn't been completely honest. But, for now, he is content with falling asleep beside the freezer doors, and he was content with being carried out of the building. 

_ I hope they got Python's body.  _

Then, he drifted into unconsciousness. 

  
  


A few weeks later. 

Grian was finishing a two-story building. It was detailed after a few reporter stations with his own  _ flair  _ onto it. He was placing the last block when- 

A wild Rendog appeared. "Hey Grian! Man, that looks great!" 

"No no no! You weren't supposed to see it yet- Bah! Nevermind. Thank you." Grian placed the last block with a mock pout. 

"Why not?" Ren was kinda confused. 

"You know how my old Sherlock number has been ringing off the hook because of  _ that _ case, right?" Grian was bouncing around Ren, waiting for...something. 

"Yeah?" Ren was even more confused now. 

"Well, I did a thing and I got a great idea!" Grian stepped aside from the building, waving like a presenter. "Ta da~ Yours, mine and Doc's detective agency is back and better than ever! You like?" 

Ren was silent for a moment, completely still as he stared at the build. Grian tried not to fidget, afraid that Ren didn't like it.

Until the dog squeezed Grian into a hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!" The hybrid detective ruffled Grian's hair. "MY MAN!" 

The gremlin chuckled. "You're welcome Ren! Speaking of cases, we got our first one now." 

"We do? Then let's get to it. If playing detective got me a "Thank you" from some of the best players, then I can only imagine what actually getting hired gets me!" Ren grinned. 

The dog spotted a not so pleased look from a certain green cyborg inside the building. " _ Well _ , I mean us."

The duo then laughed as they headed inside the building. 

Rendog was just happy to be able to help others again. 

After all, he got the letter of approval from the victim of his first successful case in a while. 

A few hours after the incident. 

MCCChat

Technoblade <Hey, Ren. i am honestly thankful that you (and your team and my friends) did that for me. i heard that you used to do this in the last hermitcraft world. if you want, i kinda want you to keep doing it. if you do, goodluck. if you don't, i can't wait to beat you again at the next mcc. take care, i'm going back to sleep.>

RenDog<😲>

RandomMC<#Detective Yak>

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, SugarSweetRomantic for helping me with the tags and Techno. Interjection, you are a freaking lifesaver, dear god! XD! CrazyCatMeow, thank you for keeping things concise! agent_ontario, these recommendations sound amazing! 
> 
> I am just in awe with how many people decided to help me! Thank you all! You are all wonderful people!
> 
> Also, I would also like to thank everyone who sent Kudos and hits my way! :)! And Sharo's way. Sorry. She had as much as a hand in this story as I do.


End file.
